The invention relates to a hub for a two-wheeled vehicle, especially a pedal cycle.
Conventional cycle hubs comprise a hub spindle and a hub sleeve mounted rotatably on the hub spindle. The hub sleeve carries two concentric spoke flanges spaced axially from one another. The hub sleeve is frequently a casting to which the two spoke flanges are integrally cast. The production of such castings is relatively expensive. The hub sleeves have a plurality of undercuttings so that pushers have to be provided on the casting molds in order that the castings may be removed from the molds. Furthermore the castings must be finished by cutting shaping.